Brutal: Paws of Fury
by Lucas18
Summary: A tournament of champions. Wariors from different lands chosen by fate, but only one shall be victorious. On this journey, Kendo Coyote will learn the mark of a warrior comes not from what he earns in battle, but what he fights for.
1. Prologue: Journey begins

Brutal: Paws of Fury Chapter 1

Authors Note: I'm proud to present my newest fiction. An original ontake of the 1994 popular fighting videogame, Brutal: Paws of Fury. Once again, I wish to apologize to everyone if this fiction is not accuratly written, and I hope you will once again be patient in waiting for me to upload more chapters to both this fiction, and previous fictions.

Please Note: The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Sega games, my only reason for using them is for the entertainment of fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

The waves of the ocean tossed and roared under the star filled night, crashing down onto the shores of a mysterious island. On the island, a large temple with mighty towers and walls, glistened in the glow of the full moon that shone above in the dark night.

On one of the towers, a shadowy appeared and gazed out at the ocean that stretched out to the distant horizon. In his hands, he held eight envelopes that fluttered in the winds, like birds trying to escape to freedom.

The figure raised up his hands, with the envelopes, and spoke in a gentle yet strong voice.

"Ancient spirits of faith and destiny, hear my prayer. Cast this summons to the mighty winds, send forth to the ones chosen for this most pure of days."

Then the figure opened his hands and watched as the letters were scattered and blown by the wind through the sky. Then one by one, the letters blew away on different winds, and disappeared in different directions.

"Prepare for battle," whispered the figure, as the last letter disappeared from sight and distance.

* * *

On the coast of California, a martial arts school laid on the rocky cliffs that looked out at the ocean.

On the sand beach, a 75 year old cheetah carrying a wooden staff, stood facing a 28 year old muscled coyote fully dressed in a black karate uniform.

"Are you ready Kendo," spoke the cheetah, moving into a fighting position.

"I'm ready Tai-chi," said the coyote, Kendo, also stepping into a fighting stance, "I've seen all your tricks, and know all your moves. No way you're beating me this time."

The Cheetah, Tai-Chi, simply smiled, "we shall see."

Then, there was silence, as both creatures narrowed their eyes, daring the other to make the first move.

Finally, Kendo charged forward and delivered a series of strikes, which Tai-Chi was able to dodge swiftly.

Then, Tai-Chi delivered a strike with his staff to Kendo's chest, but Kendo blocked the strike and tried to deliver a punch to Tai-Chi's face.

The fight went on for over ten minutes, until Kendo finally saw a chance of victory.

When Tai-Chi swung his staff, Kendo looped his arm around it, dropped to the ground, and used his legs to sweep Tai-Chi's feet off the sand.

Tai-Chi fell to the ground, and Kendo jumped to his feet in a guard.

He waited for Tai-Chi to pull a strike. When nothing happened, Kendo instantly smiled in glory.

"Alright," he shouted, punching his fists in the air, "I did it, I rule. Go Kendo, Go Kendo."

He started to do a little dance, turning his attention away from Tai-Chi, but he didn't notice Tai-Chi gave a sly smile.

Tai-Chi swung his staff at Kendo's legs, flipping him onto his back, then jumped to his feet and thrusted the tip of his staff onto the coyote's neck. Pinning him to the ground.

"Yield, Kendo," said the cheetah, stern in his voice, "you have failed."

"What," exclaimed Kendo, as Tai-Chi lifted his staff and helped him up, "aw come on sensei, that was an unfair shot."

"Unfair?," replied the elder cheetah calmly, " and you believe that in real combat, your opponent will not also attempt such an act?"

Kendo tried to reply to this, but no word reached his lip.

"But I still beat you," said Kendo, still miffed.

"Tell me Kendo," said Tai-Chi, turning to his student, "what was it that brought your defeat?"

"Uh, you tricked me," Kendo replied sarcastically.

"No," said Tai-Chi, pointing his staff at Kendo's chest, "what brought you defeat, was your prideful spirit. Your overconfidence, pride, and gloat, blinded your senses. Instead of remaining on guard and prepared, you distracted yourself out of victory and left you well opened for your opponent."

"But I still defeated you," complained the annoyed coyote.

"True victory Kendo," said the cheetah, pushing his staff hard on Kendo's chest, "comes when your opponent is truly defeated. When he is given no final advantage of attack."

Tai-chi lowered his staff and sighed, "let this battle be a lesson for you to remember for next year."

"Next year," complained Kendo, "Tai-Chi I don't need anymore training. You have shown me everything I need to know. I'm ready to face the world, to face anyone, to…."

"And you will," Tai-Chi interrupted, " when, and if, you defeat next year. Now, return to your training."

"But-but," stammered Kendo.

"Now."

Kendo, knowing there was no way of changing this cheetah's mind, sighed with defeat and bowed.

"Yes sensei."

Then Kendo, raced back to the school, leaving Tai-Chi to gaze at the rolling waves.

The cheetah turned and sighed in despair and disappointment.

"You will only be ready Kendo," he muttered silently, "when you know what you truly fight for."


	2. The Invitation and the Oath

Brutal: Paws of Fury Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter to my adaptation of Brutal: Paws of Fury. Once again I ask you all to please be patient for the next chapter.

Warning: the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Sega. My only reason for using these characters, is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

That evening, as the California sun began to sink beneath the horizon, Kendo was busy at work doing his training. Pissed at what had just happened that morning.

He knew he had defeated Tai-Chi in combat, that he had proven himself of being a strong fighter. And because of one simple distraction, he had to stay and train for another entire year?

Just then, a strange wind blew across the land, and something blew with the wind and into Kendo's face.

Kendo pulled off what felt like a white envelope, but when he looked at it, he noticed it had no address or name. The only thing he saw imprinted on the front, was a strange symbol.

"What the heck," pondered Kendo, knowing this symbol meant 'warrior'.

Being curious, Kendo opened the envelope and saw two slip of paper. One was a letter, while the other appeared to be a drawn map.

Kendo read the letter, took the envelope into the school and showed it to Tai-Chi.

"Sensei," said Kendo, filled with excitement, "you're not going to believe this."

Tai-Chi read the letter out loud in these words.

* * *

_Dear warrior, I wish to give congratulations to you, for fate has brought this summons to your presence._

_You have been chosen to take participation in the challenge against many other fighters of different skill and style. To prove if you are worthy of being a true warrior among warriors, in the Tournament of Heaven on the Brutal Island._

_If you are the victor in this tournament of champions, you shall receive the legendary golden belt of heaven. The choice to come is yours alone, if you wish to participate or not._

_Included with this letter, is a map that will help lead you to Brutal Island. The tournament, will begin in exactly three days after you have discovered this letter. Once again, the choice to participate is yours._

_The gauntlet is thrown, warriors prepare, be victorious if you dare._

* * *

After reading the letter, Tai-Chi instantly knew what Kendo was saying.

"No," he said in a stern voice, then he crumpled the letter into a ball and tossed it aside into a nearby trash bin.

Kendo was shocked at what his sensei was doing, as he raced to the trash bin, pulled out the crumpled letter and fixed it out.

"What do you mean no," he said turning to Tai-Chi.

"No, you can not enter this tournament."

"But sensei, this is chance for me to actually prove my strength, to show I'm more than a match against anyone else."

Tai-Chi was not convinced, "if you can not beat me in combat, what makes you believe you're ready to face another."

"Sensei," whined Kendo.

But Tai-Chi was not about to hear anymore, " you made an oath Kendo. You swore to me on the day you first came here, that you would not leave this dojo, until you have truly completed your training. I've placed my trust in you to uphold this oath, no matter what. And I still wish for you to uphold it now. Do you promise this Kendo."

Kendo simply sighed, knowing that trying to change Tai-Chi's mind was out of the question, "alright, I promise."

Then, he looked at the map and letter, "can I at least keep these ?"

"You may keep them, but only as possessions. Now, return to your training."

"Yes sensei," bowed Kendo, as he rushed off.

Kendo was greatly struck with disappointment. Here was the greatest opportunity he had been constantly waiting for, but Tai-Chi was against it. Who knows if he'll ever have a chance like this again.

Kendo was furious, but instantly knew what he had to do.

* * *

Later that night, Kendo packed all his provisions into a tied sack, and, making sure that Tai-Chi was deep in his sleep, crept out of the dojo.

He hadn't gone far, when guilt suddenly filled him. Though he was about to attend the tournament of champions, he was also breaking his oath to Tai-Chi.

"Sorry sensei," Kendo said giving a backward glance, "but I'm not about to let this once in a lifetime chance slip from me."

He made his way down to the coast, where he commandeered a speed boat from a dock.

Then, using the map, Kendo sailed off for Brutal Island.


	3. Brutal Island

Brutal: Paws of Fury chapter 3

Author: I appologize, once again, for taking so long. I was just unsure as to how Kendo's arrival on Brutal Island should turn out. Once again, it will take time for me to write up the next chapter, so please be patient. Also, I've noticed the way this fiction has yet to receive any review comments, making it difficult to know if any parts of the fiction need work, or if the progress of the fiction is not capturing interest with fellow authors. Please comment, and tell me if my story is good, bad, or in between.

Warning: The character's within this fiction, are the copyright property of Gametek. My only reason for using these characters, is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No copyright infringement intention.

* * *

For two days Kendo sailed, following the map's course to Brutal Island.

It was sun set, as Kendo looked to see no land in sight in any direction. Suddenly in the distance, he saw an island, barely visible by the sea fog. Using the boat's telescope, Kendo looked closely and instantly knew what it was, Brutal Island.

The island itself was covered with thick jungle. Kendo could barely make it out, but he knew he could see a mountain that stretched high into the sky. A ring of sharp jagged rocks surrounded the island, as if to warn outsiders to stay away.

Still, it took several hours for Kendo to close the gap between him and the island. As well as careful maneuvering to make it past the sharp rocks.

It was night, when Kendo at last anchored the boat on the sand beach of the island. As he jumped off the boat, he suddenly noticed a series of other boats lined and anchored to the beach. Each with a different design.

"I hope I'm not too late," Kendo said as he quickly followed a rock path which lead deep into the thick jungle.

Soon, Kendo reached the end of the path. In front of him, there stood a large temple, larger than anyone had ever seen.

Kendo walked up to the temple's towering doors, and banged its golden knockers. At first, nothing happened, but then, giving a loud creak, the doors slowly opened. The coyote nervously entered, and found no one on the other side of the door.

"Heh, must be automatic," said Kendo, who didn't believe in ghosts, but as he entered, the doors instantly slammed shut making a loud echo, like thunder.

He walked down a long dark hall, dimly lit by a few candles. As he continued down the seemingly endless corridor, he suddenly saw a much brighter light at the far left of the hall.

Kendo raced down the hall and came to a large curtain. He drew it aside, and instantly his jaw dropped at what he now saw.

"Whoa," gasped Kendo, his eyes grew wide in amazement.

It was a court yard, as large as a football field. And in the court yard, there were many warriors each of them either training, or talking to the other fighters.

Kendo stepped into the court and gazed around at the competition he knew he'd have to beat. But as he did, he didn't look where he was going, and walked right into the back of a large, hulking figure.

The figure, was a large bear and he didn't look friendly.

"Why don't you watch where you going, little dog," the bear snarled in a Russian accent.

Kendo tried not to sound nervous, " why don't you watch where you stand, tubby?"

The bear growled, angered by what Kendo had just called him. "You want to challenge me, dummkophe?"

Kendo realized he had just made a big mistake. "No no, man I was just kidding about that 'tubby' crack. I mean, to me fat people are quite…"

The bear roared in fury. "Ivan Bearoffski not fat! Ivan, is big boned!"

The bear, Ivan, stomped hard on the ground, creating a slight tremor in the temple grounds. The other fighters stopped what they were doing, and turned to see what Ivan would do to this new arrival.

"And to prove it," Ivan continued, as he glared down at Kendo in anger, "Ivan will crush little dog like twig!"

"Whoa man," Kendo said, trying to get this bear calm, "I'm sorry. I think you're very cool. Very phap."

Ivan narrowed his brow even more. "You still call Ivan fat?"

"No! I didn't say fat, I said phap," cried Kendo, but he was too late.

With a roar, Ivan charged at Kendo with raised claws.

Kendo dodged as the giant bear swung at him with his huge fists.

Tossing his pack aside, he delivered a kick to the bears gut, but Ivan only smiled, it didn't hurt one bit. Kendo delivered a series of punches and kicks to Ivan's chest, but it was like hitting a brick wall.

Kendo delivered a kick to Ivan's head, but Ivan grabbed it in a tight grip. Then, giving a smile, the bear began to swing Kendo around like an Olympic ball and chain.

As he swung around in mid air, Kendo covered his mouth, to prevent his lunch from coughing up.

"Lift off," shouted Ivan as he released Kendo's leg, and sent him flying across the temple yard, and crashing into a row of wooden Shaolin dummies.

Lying in a heap, Kendo shook himself off and rose to his feet. Ivan laughed like crazy, at Kendo's misfortune.

Kendo cracked his neck and clenched his fanged teeth in anger. He was done being Mr. nice guy. "Alright cubby, you asked for it."

Kendo charged at the bear with clenched fists. He leaped, and delivered a hard punch to Ivan's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

Ivan, shocked by the blow he had just received, turned and glared at Kendo. He felt something moving in his mouth. He spat it out; a tooth.

Seeing this humiliation, Ivan angrily raised his fist ready to strike. Kendo also raised his fist, ready to give this fat bear a major butt whopping.

The other fighters gathered around to see this battle. Kendo and Ivan charged. But before either of them could deliver a strike, the sound of a large gong rangd, and stopped them.

From the temple, stepped a grey haired, elderly llama, wearing a red robe and cloak. Kendo knew this creature was old, but he couldn't tell how old.

The creature walked up to where Kendo and Ivan were, and gazed at them with ancient eyes.

"What is this that I see," the llama asked in a stern voice, "a conflict without true reason, without true purpose. Most unacceptable, Kendo Coyote, Ivan Bearloffski."

Kendo and Ivan looked at each other in surprise, since neither of them had seen this man before in their lives, but could tell he was very serious.

Kendo, broke the silence. "Well, he started it," he complained, pointing accusingly at Ivan.

"No, he started it," Ivan shouted, pointing back, "he keep call me fat!"

"I didn't say fat, I said phap!"

"Enough," shouted the llama, clapped his hands together hard, and silenced them.

"Normally, an act such as this, can not be tolerated. However, since neither of you are familiar with the rules, I will allow this conflict to pass. Any further conflicts, and you shall immediately be disqualified from the tournament."

Hearing the message, Kendo and Ivan lowered their fists and backed away from each other.

The stranger then ordered the fighters to line up at attention.

"Welcome, warriors of all," the llama called to the competitors, "my name, is Master Dahli Llama. I am the owner of this land and 'tis I who has summoned you here. For centuries, warriors have been brought to Brutal Island, to take part in the match of ages, the Tournament of Heaven! Each of you has been chosen by the spirits of fate, for your skills, ambitions, and reasons. I know many of you will fight well, but only one shall be declared champion. Only one, shall I bestow the Golden Belt of Heaven.

Now, rooms have been assemble within the temple, where each of you shall rest in preparation for the days that shall follow the tournament. If you wish to continue your training within these grounds, then so be it. But I ask you not to over exceed your energy, for no man is immortal, even those who dare call themselves mighty. Rest well tonight, dear fighters, for tomorrow, at the rising of the sun, dawns not just the beginning of a new day, but the beginning of The Tournament of Heaven!"

With this said, Dahli Llama returned to the shadow casted temple.

The competitors began walking to the temple, to their prepared rooms, when Ivan walked up to Kendo, and whispered to him in a low voice.

"You live now, little dog. But once in ring, you dead."

Kendo simply whispered back, "better watch it tubby, you might lose more than a tooth after I'm done with you."

Then, the two rivals parted ways for their separate rooms. Kendo reached his private room, set in a Chinese styled fashion, laid down on the single cot, and went to sleep. Waiting for the beginning of the event, that would change his life.


	4. Moonlit Meeting

Brutal: Paws of Fury - Chapter 4

Author: Here is the next chapter; my apologies for taking so long to produce. I was very humbled to receive one review for this fiction, because even though some have yet to know about the game this story is based off, it's still nice to know I'm doing well.

Attention: The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of GameTek inc. My only reason for using these characters, is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No copyright infringement intention.

* * *

Kendo slept for several hours, when he was awoken by the sound of banging wood and shouts coming from the temple courtyard. Kendo looked at his small digital clock, it was 3:30 a.m.

Being curious, Kendo rose from his make-shift bed, and crept through the temple hallways. He made his way to the courtyard, pulled back the curtain entrance, and looked to see what was going on.

The silver moon shined its light on the courtyard stones. In the center, there lay a circle of wooden Shaolin dummies. Kendo's jaw dropped when he saw what was in the very center of the circle. A red-furred vixen.

The vixen stood at a fair height of 5'7. Her figure was an amazing 22' hourglass shape, the kind that would have made any supermodel jealous. She wore a blue tank-top and black shorts, but neither of them covered the curves of her figure. Her chest sported a pair of D-cup breasts, which stretched against the fabric of her tank-top. Her legs were long and supple with womanly fat and muscle. Her hips were stretched at an awesome 38'; it was amazing how her shorts were able to contain such curves. On her feet, she wore light blue sandals. In short, she was hot.

Kendo stared wide-eyed at this beautiful creature, as she just stood there silently, in the ring of dummies.

Then, the vixen crouched and launched herself high in the air. Twisting around in circles, the vixen delivered a series of thrusts, kicks, and strikes to each dummy. Normally one would be as impressed by such skills, but what made Kendo stare in awe at this vixen's technique, was the way she moved her body in fluid motion with her attacks. Whenever she punched, the vixen twisted her body to the side as if evading an incoming attack, and when she kicked, she thrust her entire body into the force. In the glow of the moonlight, it looked more like she was doing a graceful dance than fighting.

Kendo began to walk slowly up to this vision of beauty, who had knocked down every single dummy in only three short minutes. As he got closer, he saw how the light reflected off her reddish-orange fur to create a beautiful neon glow.

Kendo was right behind her, as he cleared his throat. "Hi," he began, extending a hand out.

Without turning around, the vixen reached behind her, grabbed Kendo's arm, swung him over her head and threw him hard to the floor his back.

Kendo was shocked, as the wind was knocked out of him. He looked up as the vixen glared at him. Kendo saw her emerald green eyes; they were limpid and bright, like two pools of water.

The vixen raised her eyebrows in surprise, when she looked closer at Kendo's face. "Oh, forgive me. I didn't mean to strike at you like that," the vixen gasped, as she slowly helped Kendo to his feet, "are you hurt?"

Kendo tried not to cringe in pain, as his back snapped into place; he wasn't about to look like a wimp, especially not in front of this hot vixen.

"Who me? Nah," Kendo smiled, trying hard not to act hurt, "I'm way too strong to get hurt by a hit like that."

The vixen crossed her arms with a smile. She could tell this coyote was bluffing.

"As I was saying," Kendo smiled, holding out a hand, "my name is Kendo, Kendo Coyote."

The vixen shook Kendo's hand, sending a spark throughout his body. "My name Roxanne Fox. But my friends call me Foxy Roxy."

Kendo sighed, even her name sounded hot. He kept shaking her hand and staring at her, until she cleared her throat.

"Can I please have my hand back?"

Snapping out of his trance, Kendo released her hand.

"So," Kendo spoke in a cool suave tone, "what's a babe like you doing out this early?"

Roxy frowned when she heard the word 'babe'. "I was preparing myself for the tournament. And if you don't mind, I must return to it."

Kendo watched as Roxy walked over to the circle of fallen dummies; he like what he saw as she bent down to lift each one.

"So," Kendo spoke as he walked up to her, "you're one of the competitors?"

"I am," the vixen replied without looking at him.

"Well if you're a competitor, how come I didn't see you in the courtyard last night?"

Roxy still didn't turn her head as she continued to put the dummies back into position. "I was the first one to arrive on the island. I had started training hours before any of the other competitors appeared. When it became too crowded, I was allowed to rest early through the evening and most of the night."

"Wow," Kendo gasped in astonishment, "you must work hard."

"As a wise man once said," Roxy hinted, as she put up the final dummy, " 'one must sharpen his tools, to perfect their work' ."

"Now if you'll excuse me," the vixen politely spoke as she turned to Kendo, "I must get back to my training before dawn."

"How 'bout I stay and help you," Kendo asked, wanting to spend a little extra time with this sexy-looking vixen.

Roxy already knew what he actually had in mind. "I thank you for the offer, but I prefer training in private. It helps better improve my concentration, focus, and visual of my opponent."

"Can't I just sit and watch," the coyote pleaded.

"So you can study my technique," Roxy spoke sharply, staring at Kendo with a stern face, "never."

Kendo saw there was no way of getting to this girl, as she returned to the dummies.

"Ok then," Kendo spoke aloud, as he began walking back to the temple hall, "I guess I'll just head back to sleep. Goodnight!"

Kendo waited for a reply, but there was only the sound of the vixen striking the wooden dummies.

Kendo let out a yawn as he returned to his bed; with the image of the beautiful vixen still haunting his mind.


End file.
